Best Served Cold
by Ranguvar27
Summary: 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'.  When Stayne informs Tarrant that his Assistant Madeline is being abused by her husband, the Hatter and the Knave team up to teach the man a lesson he will never forget. M for brief mentions of torture and abuse.


Best Served Cold

Tarrant made silly faces as he babbled at the babe on his knee, who was staring up at him with a toothless smile on her face and her green eyes bright with happiness. Fiona Stayne gurgled in glee as her grandpa bounced her on his knee, singing in a tuneless voice. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder where you're at!"

Alannah came out of the kitchen, giving Tarrant a mock glare. "Tarrant, don't you know any other songs?"

Tarrant gave her a mock frown. "I'll have you know that this is an old Hightopp lullaby, and Fiona is a Hightopp."

Alannah laughed and sat next to her friend, giving her granddaughter a smile. "She's a Stayne as well." Fiona stretched out her arms, and Alannah took her, grinning. "Your mum and dad should be home soon. I'm so glad they asked Tarrant and me to babysit. Even better, your grandpa Ilosovic should be coming home soon."

The door to the Staynes' cottage opened, letting in a gust of wind, and Ilosovic Stayne blew in with it. He shut the door, hung his sword on its customary peg, then walked over and kissed Alannah deeply. "Hello, love." He kissed the top of Fiona's head. "How's she been?"

Tarrant grinned. "She's perfect, but then she always is." Ilosovic chuckled in agreement, then scooped Fiona up and gave her a soft smile.

"True, she's a very good baby."

Fiona smiled back at Stayne, pawing at his patch, and Stayne gently moved her hand away. She immediately twined her fingers in his hair, stuffing it in her mouth and chewing, and he sighed. "At the rate she's chewing on my hair, I'll be bald by the time she's three months." He sighed, and then looked over at Tarrant. "I need to talk to you."

Alannah recognized the serious tone in her husband's voice, and gently took Fiona from him. "We'll go out in the garden so you two can have your privacy. Come on, little bit, let's go look at the stars."

After she left, Tarrant turned to Stayne, his face serious. "I recognize that tone, Ilosovic. What's going on?"

Stayne frowned. "It's about Madeline Greenbriar."

Tarrant blinked at him in confusion. "My assistant? What about her?"

Stayne sighed, knowing that what he was about to say would infuriate his friend. "I think she's being beaten by her husband." He sighed as Tarrant's eyes flashed red, and continued. "Now, I can't be perfectly sure, and I'd hate to proceed without proof, but I noticed a fresh bruise on her arm when I saw her this morning, and she seems to be very cowed and skittish. That's not the Madeline I know, so I'm worried. When you see her-if you come to the same conclusion as me, then…we'll have to deal with it."

Tarrant growled. "Aye. I'll talk to Madeline when I see her."

Stayne gave him a half smile. "Good."

The next day, Tarrant walked into the Staynes' cottage, his eyes red with fury and rage. Alannah, who was preparing breakfast, pointed over her shoulder. "Ilosovic's in the garden."

Tarrant gave her a look of utter confusion, and she grinned. "He told me about your conversation last night. Can I take it from your rather red eyes that Mrs. Greenbriar is indeed being abused?"

Tarrant nodded. "Aye. That slurvish 'usband o hers tol' her that she's no longer allowed tae work fer me. Tol' her that she's tae stay 'ome an' look after 'im. Maddie tol' 'im that she was bringing in money, money that 'e drinks up."

Stayne entered the cottage, a bundle of irises in his hands. "Hello, Tarrant." He placed the irises in a blue jar on the mantelpiece, and then turned to face Tarrant. "So Greenbriar is a drinker."

Tarrant snorted. "Mate, you and I are drinkers. Greenbriar is a bloody drunk, and worse, he beats his lady drunk or sober."

Alannah scowled. "Slurvish bastard." She turned at a knock on the door, and went to answer it, staring with no surprise at the visitor. "Hello, Maddie. Come in."

Madeline Greenbriar stepped into the cottage. She was a tall woman of twenty seven, with silvery blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She had a cloak wrapped around her shoulders, and it was clear that she had been crying-her eyes were red and puffy. A large bruise was visible on her left arm, and an ugly burn on her right. Tarrant, who viewed her as a sister, growled in rage at the injuries. "Maddie, did that shukm you're married to do that?"

She nodded. "He did it after breakfast. I told Drake I was still goin' to work for you, because ye've always been good and kind tae me, and 'e….'e accused me of….'e said…" she broke down sobbing, and Alannah came forward, wrapping her arms around her.

"Take a deep breath, dear. I can guess what he accused you of."

Madeline wiped her eyes. "E called me a worthless whore, said that the 'on'y reason I was workin' for that 'Atter was because I was shuckin' my skirts up fer 'im!"

Tarrant growled in rage. "Why that pilger lickering…"

Madeline sobbed. "I told him that I had no feelings fer you besides friendship and gratitude fer giving me a job. He said that I was a worthless whore and liar, and then 'e said 'e was goin' to show me who my 'real master' was. I woke up a few hours ago an' he was gone-off drinking, I expect. I came straight here."

She removed her cloak, and Stayne had to put his hand on Tarrant's arm to keep him calm. The Hatter's eyes were completely red, and he was cursing in Outlandish. Stayne himself felt a wave of disgust and loathing for Drake Greenbriar. Madeline's arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises, some newly formed-and Alannah noticed dried blood on her thighs. "I kept begging him to stop, but he said that since he was my master and 'usband, that I had no right to refuse him his….little pleasures."

Alannah steered her towards the kitchen. "I've got a salve that will ease the pain, Maddie." She looked over at Tarrant and Ilosovic. "Why don't you two go have a talk with Drake Greenbriar?"

The two men exchanged sardonic smiles and set out. Maddie spoke before they left. "He's probably at the Boots Tavern."

Stayne grinned. "Thanks, Maddie. Tarrant, shall we?"

Tarrant gave a dark grin. "We shall."

When they reached the Boots, a dive in Witzend, Tarrant walked into the dimly lit bar while Stayne waited outside, humming a tune. It wasn't long before Tarrant came back out, dragging along a squat, froglike man of about thirty with bloodshot eyes that had hints of blue, and lank brown hair. The man was trying to struggle out of the iron grip of the enraged Hatter, and having a very poor time of it. He was also protesting volubly and drunkenly that "I ain't done nothing wrong!"

Stayne grinned at them. "Greenbriar! What a shock to see you here! Tarrant and I wish to speak to you, but we need a bit of privacy." He looked around, and then grinned, spotting an empty building across the way that had once been a carpenter's shop. "Perfect. Tarrant, if you would kindly bring Mr. Greenbriar along, we can have a nice conversation."

Tarrant grinned maliciously and dragged Greenbriar across the road, Stayne walking alongside. When they reached the empty shop, Stayne opened the rotting door with one well placed kick, and Tarrant dragged Drake inside.

He tried to break free of the Hatter's grip, and Tarrant wrenched his arm behind his back, twisting it until he howled. Tarrant spoke in a low growl in his ear. "Now Drake, Ilosovic and I came all the way down here to talk to ye. Let us have our say and then ye can go back to yer drinkin' an' whoring."

Stayne gave Tarrant a look of surprise, and the Hatter nodded. Stayne rolled his eye in disgust, addressing Drake in a voice of deepest loathing. "You're a bloody hypocrite. You accuse your wife of being unfaithful to you with Tarrant, of all people, and then you come here and spend your coin on the whores. Quite the good husband."

Drake snorted. "What I do is none of yer bizness! Maddie's my property, and I can do as I please to her! And wot's the harm in me wanting to 'ave a bit of fun? Jes' cause yer wives won't let ye have any doesn't mean ye 'ave to be bitter cuz others are getting satisfaction!"

Stayne guffawed in laughter. "Drake, try a different tactic. Alannah and I are quite active in that department, and I'd imagine that Alice and Tarrant are as well." Tarrant nodded, grinning wickedly, and Stayne chuckled. "I thought so. And really, we're not here because of the whores. You're not the first married man they serviced, nor will you be the last. We're here because of what you did to your wife. She came by my home today, looking rather beat up."

Drake blanched as Stayne gave him a deathly cold glare and drew his dagger, placing it flat against his cheek. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Drake gulped, shaking his head, and Stayne gave a mock pout of disappointment. "Really, try to at least be convincing in your lies. I wasn't really asking for clarification." He frowned in thought. "Tarrant, we need to find a way to make sure he doesn't go anywhere while we talk to him."

Tarrant glanced around the dim and dusty shop, grinning as he spotted a worktable standing against the far wall. He frog marched Greenbriar over, and then turned him around, slamming him onto the table. Drake yelped, and then snorted. "You've got no way of keeping me on this table! I don't see any ropes around here."

Tarrant grinned. "True, but I don't need 'em. Ilosovic, come over and hold this shukm brimni down for a second, please." Stayne came forward, pinning Drake to the table with ease, and watched in interest as Tarrant unspooled a long strand of blue thread from the spool on his sash. He noticed the bewildered looks on Stayne and Greenbriar's faces, and chuckled. "This thread is very special. It's quite strong, and once tied to something, I'm the only person that can untie it. Shall I demonstrate?" Stayne nodded, and Tarrant came forward, tying Greenbriar to the table in a few quick movements. "There. Now, try and get free."

Drake struggled with all his might, but he might as well have been chained to the table for all the good it did. He was well caught. Stayne whistled in admiration. "Well done, Tarrant. Now, Drake, we can have a nice…long…talk." He gave Greenbriar a sardonic smile, and traced his cheek with his dagger. Drake gulped, and Stayne grinned. "No doubt you've heard about what I did to Lord Sotherby and Corporal Davis. Well, I'm pleased to tell you that I won't lay one finger on you-at least not until Tarrant's had his say. He's not as….skilled at this as me, but I'd imagine he can still be rather…creative. Tarrant, he's all yours." Stayne stepped back, and Tarrant grinned madly.

"Thanks very much." He looked down at Drake. "He's right, you know. I'm not as good as he is at this sort of thing, but I think I can manage." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, sharp pin. Drake stared at it, skeptical, and then winced as Tarrant stabbed him just below the eye, driving the pin in deep and twisting it in a clockwise direction, forcing the end through Drake's cheek. Drake whimpered in pain, and Tarrant giggled madly, his eyes red. "Time to do a bit of….sewing, I think."

Stayne watched in avid interest as Tarrant 'sewed' Drake's cheek, opening up large gashes. Several times, he had to throw a pin aside when it broke, but he seemed to have an endless supply of them in his pockets. Drake was sobbing in pain, his face coated in blood. His cheeks were in tatters, and blood dripped from his wrists, as he had struggled wildly against his bonds, and the thread had cut into his flesh. He blubbered, and Tarrant patted his cheek none too gently. "Now, now, don't you fret. I'll be done here soon." Drake looked relieved.

Tarrant kept his word. He finished on Drake's face, and then stepped back. "Ilosovic, you can do the rest. I'll finish after you're done."

Stayne smiled maliciously and stepped forward. "Thank you, my friend. Now Drake, time for a bit of fun. I don't have my sword with me, so I'll have to use my dagger. Tarrant did a good job on your face."

He plunged his dagger into Drake's arm, twisting it brutally, and Drake howled in pain. Stayne jerked the dagger back and forth, and blood spurted onto the table. Stayne yanked the dagger upward, opening up a large and deep cut in Drake's right arm, and then pulled the dagger out, only to bury it up to the hilt in Drake's shoulder.

Drake let out a scream of pain, and Stayne backhanded him. "Oh, do shut up!" Drake fell silent, and Stayne nodded. "That's better. Now, if I might be allowed to continue?" He started to open up a cut in Drake's left arm, and then sighed in annoyance. "Really, the more you struggle the more Tarrant's Thread will cut into you, and the harder it is for me to finish, and I know you want this over as quickly as possible, right?" Drake stared at him, goggle-eyed, and Stayne smirked. "Right?"

Drake whimpered. "Right. But I don't understand. Why are you punishing me? I ain't done nothing that piece of trash I married didn't deserve! She's a common, lowlife guttersnipe! Time knows she's most likely fucked almost every single man at Marmoreal, and the ones she hasn't-it's only a matter of time. I only married her because her father had some money."

Stayne snorted. "Money that you drank dry in months. I knew Lord Destin, and he was a good man. He'd be furious to know how his daughter was being treated. Drake, everyone at Marmoreal knows you only married Maddie for her money. I think it's time they knew other things about you."

He grabbed Drake's shirt, ripping it off, then began to carve words into his chest.

'I BEAT AND RAPED MY WIFE'.

When Stayne was done, he extended the bloody dagger towards Tarrant. "Care to add anything?" Tarrant shook his head, and Stayne nodded, wiping off his dagger and sheathing it. "You wanted to finish?"

Tarrant nodded, unspooling a strand of red thread, and then threading a needle that he pulled out of his jacket pocket. "It occurred to me that Drake here has said some rather slurvish things about that fine lass he married, and being the gentleman I am, I find his conduct most egregious. So, I've decided that he needs to learn tae keep his mouth…shut."

He then proceeded to sew Drake's mouth shut as Stayne watched, grinning. "Interesting idea, Tarrant. Will it be permanent?"

Tarrant shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling that won't matter. Maddie will get her peace at last, and if Drake here does try to insult her, his mouth will stitch itself shut. Clever, isn't it?"

Stayne nodded. "Very. Now, let's see about getting this worthless piece of shukm back to Marmoreal."

When they arrived back at Marmoreal, Madeline was waiting for them. She smiled, and then hugged Tarrant and Stayne in turn. "Thank you both for all you've done. Now, might I take my dear husband home? There's so much I wish to say to him."

Tarrant nodded. "Of course, love. Have a good, long talk."

Maddie grinned in wicked glee and led Drake off, and Stayne smirked. "I have the feeling things are going to be quite different now. Maddie's going to have a chance for revenge."

Tarrant giggled. "Yes, and revenge is best served cold."

Drake Greenbriar never so much as raised his voice to Madeline ever again.


End file.
